Various types of cleaning cloths for cleaning optical surfaces (e.g., eyeglass lenses, camera lenses, phone displays) are known in the prior art. The cleaning cloths are typically made of micro-fiber and usually come with a brand new pair of glasses or smart phone. However, due to day-to-day activities, going to work, running erands, playing sports, exercising, etc. it is common for the cleaning cloths to get left behind, misplaced, or lost altogether. More often than not, a cleaning cloth is nowhere to be found when a pair of glasses gets dirty or a display is filled with smudges. The destitute individual is forced to resort to an alternative cleaning method (e.g., using one's shirt) that may inadvertently harm the optical surfaces.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a deployable flag bracelet having a deployable flag portion for cleaning optical surfaces that is conveinently transportable about a user's wrist.